Sly 2, tough luck 4 minions
by JEWTzilla
Summary: (1shot) I was playing Sly 2, at Rajan's palace, and this thought jumped into my head. I laughed and then felt bad for laughing...sometimes my mind bugs me...but not for long. :3 Short Comical-Tragedy.


Sly Cooper 2 Thoughts

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: Contains 'Comic-Tragedy.' Don't like? DON'T READ!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important.

Rajan's Palace, night time had fallen over the extremely well built plaza that led to the tiger 'lord' himself held up in his Palace. A ball was being held in his honor, by him, and several members of the Klaww Gang had arrived and entered the main hall. Though none of that mattered to Reggie, a young tall rhino decked out in guard equipment and a flashlight. He'd had it rough since he could remember, though not so rough that his family couldn't push through it. Eventually he'd grown up big and strong like his father before him, learning what he could from his surroundings and doing what he did best…fighting. It seemed that it was the only major source of income for his family. He'd been beaten and broken so badly sometimes, it'd almost break his family's heart to see him like that, nevertheless he fought on for his family. Then one night…tragedy. Earlier, during a fight Reggie had been given an offer to take a dive for double what he was making, but he'd crossed the shady characters and knocked their boy out in the second round…as he lay in his bed that night suddenly there was a crashing sound, screaming, everything happening at once. When he opened the door the house was on fire, his bare legs were singed as he tried to search for his parents through the searing flames, catching sight of some figures leaving through the back door. In a primal rage he charged after them, all sense of logic lost…along with his family…his home…and his life…the fools who had set fire to his house tried their best to run away. They ran and ran, heaving and gasping for breath, yet every time they turned to look over their shoulder there Reggie was as large as life itself with those blood shot eyes. It wasn't long after that Reggie soon caught up to the crooks…he was not nearly as 'merciful' as they had been to him. Everything had been lost, he had nothing to hold back now, and in the end they regretted every thought they'd had of revenge on him…Several days had gone by, Reggie struggled to recover from his burned legs by dipping them in the waters as he strolled looking for work. One day, as luck would have it, he was approached by a beautiful young female rhino. Probably a year younger than himself, she introduced herself as Rein and kindly extended her hand to him in friendship offering him a job that required heavy lifting, her former employee left for a building position or something. It turned out that she was working at a front for a spice smuggling operation run by 'Lord Rajan,' disguised as a Tea Shop. The job required lifting enormous crates of the spice into a large truck…it was the easiest 500 he'd made his entire life. The crates were almost nothing compared to the brutes he'd dealt with in the fights, they didn't hit back either. Months went by for the rhino pair, the spice shipments were never late when Reggie was the loader. The driver of the truck, a baboon named Corbin, would always smile with satisfaction every time he saw Reggie come through those big doors. Corbin and Reggie very quickly became good friends, he even stopped by the shop one evening just to have the tea they were fronting. They laughed, they drank, they ate, they were having the time of their lives. Eventually Rajan himself visited the store, to personally extend his gratitude to the rhino pair. Over the next few months, the little tea shop seemed to get smaller as Reggie and Rein often found themselves with nothing to do but talk after he'd so quickly finished his spice shipping. They'd share more and more about themselves, things they'd never thought of telling other people, it amused them greatly how well they could open up…One night they kissed. They could hardly stop from laughing at themselves afterward, it'd been so awkward when it happened yet it was so very nice all the same. They dated after that, multiple times. Going to movies, out shopping, or just hanging together…they were in love. Two years seemed to fly by like a gust of wind, they had moved up in their positions greatly. Now working within Rajan's palace grounds, Reggie had been given a special job tonight, guard duty. He kissed his lovely Rein before he set out with his task of patrolling the grounds as she served the guests. The night was so quiet, it gave him time to appreciate the graciously well paid job Rajan had assigned him. Reggie really needed the money, he didn't have much at the moment, only a few coins in his back pocket…and a beautiful golden ring with three diamonds in it. He'd pulled double duty doing some incredibly risky jobs for Rajan in order to work up the money to buy the valuable object, though not simply for show…it was for Rein. Tonight, it was going to be tonight. Reggie was finally going to ask her to marry him, to regain the family he had lost. To start over in a way, to embark on the greatest journey of their lives thus far. Reggie could already see her their standing at the altar as his mind dozed off, draped in her beautiful-

Wh-whip, whirrwhirrwhirr, WHUMP! (Take-Down sound effects.)

…


End file.
